Data communications over a variety of networks, such as Internet protocol (IP) networks, mobile telephone networks and others have increased at an astonishing rate over recent years. The affordability and availability of computers, telephones, wireless devices and other network access appliances has made their use prevalent in a variety of applications. Further, as the demand for network access devices has increased, the diversity in types of network access appliances has also increased, with different devices often implementing different protocols and performance-based operational characteristics.
As access to the Internet and other communications networks becomes easier, convenient and more readily available, these networks are increasingly used for transferring data such as images, audio, email, video and text. In many applications, such data is desirably transferred or shared from a user's computer (or other network access appliance) on a selective basis. For example, data for computer software, music, video, news services, games and other applications is often desirably shared and/or accessed remotely via the Internet and, for many applications, via wireless networks such as those implemented for cellular telephones. Today, the number of network subscribers, data providers, and requests by those subscribers for data transfer, streaming data and other content are growing exponentially. In many such applications, access to data or other content by users owning or subscribing to the data is desirably flexible and controllable by such users. However, the limitations of current systems restrict the ability to meet demands for flexible, controllable access to data or other content in a reliable, secure, efficient and affordable manner.
Content (e.g., audio, images or video) has evolved in application and is readily stored electronically. For example, the storage of music in rewritable electronic media has become a popular method in which to maintain and access music collections. Another example involves video applications, where digital recording and storage of television and personal video collections has become popular, as has the streaming (via the Internet) of audio and video. Photos are often stored and accessed electronically, instead of relying upon conventional printed photos and physical photo albums.
As the electronic storage of content and other data grows in popularity, access to the data as well as convenient manners in which to store the data and become increasingly important. For example, sales of music in downloadable audio formats are becoming increasingly popular. Digital audio players based in the home or office or mobile players that can be used in autos, laptop computers, personal listening devices and others are used for playback of this downloaded music. In order to play the music, audio data is loaded onto mobile players or local computers and used to locally play the music. Typically, the amount of storage space required for storing a large volume of audio data exceeds the memory capacity of digital audio players, computers or other appliances capable of playing music. In this regard, the management and use of audio, as well as other data such as image data and video data, has become increasingly burdensome in view of the demand for and use of this data.
As applied to conventional documents and other types of data (e.g., text-based documents, spreadsheets or presentations), the demand for flexible and efficient access to such data has also grown. For example, many workplaces have become increasingly mobile; employees are often working from a remote location such as at home or at traveling locations. Access to data from remote locations has been particularly useful for facilitating mobility while maintaining a desirable level of access to information. However, the growing size of data files desirably transferred to facilitate mobility or to otherwise provide flexible data access has presented challenges to the delivery of such data over communications channels. For instance, email is generally limited in its ability to transfer large data files, such as audio, video, text and presentation files.
For many communication applications, the increase in use and lack of availability of data transfer approaches requires the creative use of communications channels and data. To meet these and other data transfer needs, networks have been enhanced both in the ability to process larger quantities of data and in the ability to process data at a higher rate of speed. In addition, network access appliances have been improved to increase the speed at which data can be processed and transferred. However, as the demand for high quantity data transfer increases, these needs become more difficult to meet.
One challenge to data transfer on the Internet stems from the inflexibility of data transfer channels. For example, if a data supplier sells data to an end user via the Internet, the end user typically downloads the data using one of only a handful of download locations operated at the control of the supplier. This type of operation can be cumbersome and expensive because the data may have to travel a significant distance and thus take up more time and space in the communications network. In addition, the transfer of data is limited by the location of the download locations.
Another challenge to the effective transfer and management of data is related to the provision of data at an acceptable transfer rate (e.g., as related to bandwidth). Certain network access appliances are limited in their ability to process audio data at different speeds, either by their internal configurations or by the availability of network access. For instance, mobile (wireless) type network access appliances can be limited by the available connectivity to mobile networks. In addition, certain network appliances may be adaptable for wired and wireless communications, with their respective ability to access data being relatively higher (e.g., faster) via wired communications, relative to wireless; when these appliances are operating via wireless communications, they may be able to receive data at a lower speed, or bitrate.
Yet another challenge to data transfer and management stems from the existence of a myriad of different types of data, as well as different types of data access appliances. For example, a variety of different data types are implemented for storing audio files. Often, these data types are associated with a particular type of digital audio device that is being used for playback. In addition, with each data type, there are often different manners in which the data is stored, typically involving different levels of quality (e.g., with different playback bitrates). In this regard, a digital audio player must not only have access to data but also have access to data in a particular format.
Still another challenge to network data transfer involves the management of media rights associated with digital rights management (DRM). As discussed above, digital media such as audio or video can be purchased via electronic delivery. In order to inhibit and/or prevent copying, distribution or other unauthorized use of data, security precautions are taken. In some applications, these security precautions require specific approaches to enable playback, which can further exacerbate difficulties associated with data transfer and subsequent use (e.g., playback).
Effectively and efficiently managing shared data transfer via communication networks has been challenging in the face of the advancement of technologies and trade channels that use or could use network-based data transfer.